A Video Blog Morning
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Or Magnus tries to propose and Alec beats him to it. Malec fluff. (may turn into some one shots)


**A/N: I don't own the mortal instruments nor do i own the characters *cries* but Cassandra Clare is nice enough to allow us to her characters. **

**Enjoy :) reviews are welcome. **

Magnus couldn't contain himself as he quietly crept into the bedroom he slept in with his boyfriend of four years Alec Lightwood. Magnus grinned. Alec Lightwood, a shadow hunter was his boyfriend. He still got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about the two of them together. He quietly poked his head in the door of the bedroom and found Alec curled under the blankets of their bed with Chairman Meow sleeping on his chest.

It was a rare occurrence for Magnus to be up before ten on a Saturday, even rarer was Alec being up at all on a Saturday morning. At twenty one years he was taking over as head of the new York institute and was working round the clock 24/7. Magnus quietly crept over to his side of the bed where his lap lay on the nightstand among glitter bottles and hair gel.

Chairman Meow flicked his gaze to Magnus as the warlock accidentally knocked over a bottle of said glitter and yawned before going back to sleep. He picked up his lap top and tied toed out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door and went back out to the living room where he cleared off the coffee table and set the device down sitting on the floor.

Grabbing his mug of tea he booted it up and leaned back against the couch. He smiled as the picture of him and Alec as he back ground popped up. It was of him and Alec on the younger 21'st birthday. Both men were in suits, Magnus a dark purples of course and Alec in a simple but fitting black one. He had treated Alec like the king he was and went all out.

They had dinner at Alec's favorite restaurant, then dancing at the new club (Magnus didn't need to use a glamour to mask Alec's age for once) and then they came home around two in the morning where Magnus treated Alec's body like a treasure.

The warlock smiled at the thought and set his tea down reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small velvet box. This time he planned to propose. And he also planned to record it and post it on his blog. Yes, Magnus Bane the Great Warlock of Brooklyn had a blog. A video blog no less. Much to Alec's displeasure.

Humming slightly off key as he logged into his account and turning on his camera he already saw all the people waiting for him to speak.

"Good morning to my lovely fans, sorry I'm not as put together as a usually am," he chuckled motioning to his bed head. "But this morning is a very special one. You all remember Alec right?" at this Magnus holds up a picture of him and Alec from their second Christmas together standing under mistletoe that had magically appeared above their heads. He set the photo aside and grinned.

"Due to it being our four year anniversary, I got him something more special than myself," he winked at the camera. "I'm going to propose. Wish me luck guys."

Magnus made sure he had the ring as he stood up laptop in hand and went back to the bedroom and pausing in the doorway. "Huh...either Alec has finally managed to become one with the bed or he woke up..." he mused.

He pouted and half flopped onto the bed with his laptop. "Looks like we might have to post pone ladies and gents."

"Are you still doing the video blog thing?" Alec said from the doorway.

"I am, now say hel-" Magnus looked towards the door and blinked. "Alec...why are you on one knee?"

"Why do you think?" he chuckled.

Magnus glanced at his laptop. "Well this is certainly a good way to start a morning," he chuckled.

"Magnus..if you hadn't noticed I'm trying to ask you something," Alec huffed.

"Sorry," Magnus gave his full attention to his boyfriend subtly turning the laptop so his fans could see.

Alec rolled his eyes and tried to block out the computer and instead focused on the warlock in front of him. "We've been together four years now...and I wasn't sure what to get you for our anniversary cause you can have anything you want...so...I got you this," he pulled out a ring box. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was a ring with a single diamond in the middle and rainbow stones along the side.

Magnus blushed honestly speechless. He always pictured being the one to propose not the other way around.

"Well? Yes or no? I look like an idiot kneeling on the internet," Alec said breaking his train of thought.

"Yes," Magnus nodded smiling. "Of course I'll marry you."

Alec smiled relieved and took the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger before kissing the older man.

"There, now you have something to give your fans to talk about for ages," Alec chuckled kissing him.

"I almost forgot," he wiggled from under neath Alec so he could face the laptop and of course show off the ring. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who can give a good surprise."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Alright that's it. Say goodbye to your fans Magnus."

"In a minute." Magnus replied.

Alec reached over him and shut the lap top with a firm click.

"What'd you do that for?" Magnus pouted.

"Because had I not done that, I wouldn't be able to do this," Alec answered straddling the warlock. "After all, can't have an engagement with out engagement sex now can we," he smirked lightly.

Suffice to say, while Alec had closed the lap top therefore rendering the camera useless, he probably should've turned off the mic as well.


End file.
